


serendipity

by uritaeyeon



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Drama, F/M, Fluffy?, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-06-04 23:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6678958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uritaeyeon/pseuds/uritaeyeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>summary: au. kalau saja kuroko tidak menemukannya pingsan di bawah pohon maple, mungkin tak akan ada pena yang menuliskan kisah mereka berdua.</p>
            </blockquote>





	serendipity

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: kuroko no basuke milik fujimaki tadatoshi. saya tidak mendapat keuntungan apapun.
> 
> warning: au, ooc, typo(s).

Pemuda itu memayungi wajahnya dengan tangan kanannya yang kosong. Matahari siang ini tak bersinar terlalu terik, tapi entah mengapa dirinya berkeringat cukup banyak padahal sekarang sudah masuk musim gugur. Mungkin dia terlalu giat bekerja dari kebun satu ke kebun lainnya untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya sehari-hari dengan menjual buah. Keuntungan yang didapatnya lumayan besar, sang pemilik mengerti akan dirinya dan dia sering diperbolehkan membawa hasil kebun untuk dibawa ke rumah.

Tangan kirinya yang tak kosong memegang satu kantung buah hasil panennya dari kebun si pemilik. Diambilnya satu apel dari sana dan digigitnya perlahan.

Rasa segar dari apel yang baru matang itu langsung pecah di dalam mulutnya. Suhu panas tubuhnya terasa mendadak menurun dan pikirannya kembali segar—ah ya, dia memang lumayan suka buah apel juga omong-omong.

Dia berjalan lambat, berusaha menikmati hari ini yang berlalu dengan bagus. Si pemilik kebun mengizinkan dirinya pulang lebih awal karena istrinya mendadak sakit dan harus dibawa segera ke tabib. Dan meski dirinya disuruh pulang cepat, tetap saja sebagian kecil hasil panen diberikan untuknya cuma-cuma seperti biasa.

Kuroko Tetsuya tersenyum senang; berpikir bahwa hari ini mungkin dia bisa bersantai karena beberapa hari belakangan dia bekerja siang-malam tanpa henti karena bahan pangannya sudah habis.

Awalnya dia berniat begitu, sampai akhirnya netra birunya tak sengaja menangkap pemandangan seorang gadis yang terbujur di bawah pohon maple yang daunnya sedang berguguran. Lajunya dipacu cepat menghampiri perempuan yang tampaknya pingsan itu.

Tak memedulikan siapa gadis itu atau yang lainnya, dia membawa sang gadis buru-buru ke rumahnya.

* * *

Sesampainya di sana, segera dia membaringkan tubuh gadis itu di atas kasur reyotnya sedangkan dia sendiri langsung bergegas ke dapur untuk menyiapkan minum. Sempat dia menyenggol mejanya hingga membuat suara sedikit gaduh saking paniknya.

Namun, semakin lama waktu berlalu, dia merasa agak aneh.

Kuroko mengernyitkan dahinya, heran karena tak mendengar suara apapun dari dalam kamarnya. Apa gadis itu syok? Apa justru di saat tadi dia mengambil minum ke dapur gadis itu pergi begitu saja? Tapi dia tak mendengar suara apapun. Satu-satunya jalan keluar adalah lewat pintu depan dan dia tak melihat siapapun melewati pintu rumahnya.

Masih dengan rasa penasaran yang melingkupi dirinya, pemuda berusia dua puluh tahun itu mengetuk pelan pintu kamarnya. "Nona?" panggilnya, berharap mendapat respon dari gadis yang berada di dalam sana.

Namun tak terdengar apapun, bahkan di keadaan sesunyi ini, pemuda itu hanya dapat mendengar deru napasnya sendiri.

Tak menghiraukan rasa penasarannya, dia membuka pintu kamarnya paksa dan di detik kemudian dirinya terkejut atas apa yang sekarang sedang ditangkap oleh kedua bola matanya.

Gadis yang dia tolong tadi sudah terbangun. Malah gadis itu sedang berdiri membelakanginya. Rambut merah mudanya menjuntai sebatas lutut, namun dengan helaian kimono yang berada di sekitar kaki sang gadis, pemuda dengan nama kecil Tetsuya itu tahu bahwa mungkin saat ini dirinya sedang digoda.

"Pakai bajumu, Nona. Kau akan kedinginan. Gubuk ini hanya memiliki perapian, tidak memiliki sistem penghangat seperti rumah orang kaya," berusaha menenangkan dirinya, Kuroko menaruh gelas berisi air mineral itu di atas meja kecil di samping ranjang sebelum menghampiri sang gadis. Dengan telaten dia mengambil potongan-potongan kain itu lalu digunakannya untuk menyelimuti tubuh gadis itu dari belakang.

Sempat dia terkejut saat melihat helaian kimono yang diambilnya. Kimono berwarna putih-emas itu bukan berasal dari kain murahan—dia yakin seratus persen. Ditambah lagi jahitannya begitu rapi dan aksen bunga-bunga di seluruh kimono tersebut mencerminkan bahwa kimono itu bukan dibuat oleh orang sembarangan.

Terlepas dari persoalan kimono itu murah atau mahal, pemuda itu laki-laki normal, tentu tergoda dengan punggung mulus yang terlihat samar-samar dari balik surai merah muda itu. Namun tentu saja logikanya lebih mengambil alih. Dia bukan 'binatang' yang asal main serang—bahkan dia yakin bahwa binatang sekalipun tidak akan main serang. Lagipula, sekarang musim gugur, tentu dia tidak mau gadis yang dia tolong ini menggigil kedinginan layaknya orang bodoh.

Selesai memakaikan kimono itu, Kuroko masih terdiam di belakang tubuh sang gadis. Dia tersenyum samar. "Kalau kau berniat menggodaku, maaf saja. Aku lebih mementingkan keadaanmu, Nona. Sekarang musim gugur, kau bisa sakit jika tidak memakai bajumu seperti itu," pemuda itu beranjak dan mengambil gelas air yang dia siapkan tadi.

"Minumlah dulu, setelah itu kau dapat memberitahuku kenapa kau bisa pingsan di bawah pohon maple," dia menyerahkan gelas air itu. Namun tangannya masih tetap tergantung di udara; gelasnya tidak disambut.

"Kau tidak tergoda, Tuan?" tanya gadis itu retoris sembari merapatkan kimono yang kini membungkus tubuhnya seadanya.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, ujung bibir sang pemuda naik beberapa mili. "Apakah itu penting? Sekarang pakai bajumu dengan benar dan minum air yang kusiapkan."

Gadis itu menghela napas singkat sebelum akhirnya kembali memakai kimono tebalnya. Dia menoleh ke samping dan mengambil gelas yang sudah disiapkan oleh tuan rumah itu untuknya. Tiga tegukan air berhasil lolos mengaliri kerongkongannya.

Dengan wajah datar namun tersirat rasa penasaran, gadis itu melirik sang pemuda dan mengembalikan gelasnya tanpa melihat. "Ini, terima kasih, Tuan."

"Iya, sama-sama," pemuda itu mengambil gelasnya dan kembali menaruhnya di atas meja kecil. Ingin sekali dia mendekat dan menatap wajah gadis itu langsung, tapi tetap saja dia sadar kalau perbuatannya itu termasuk kategori tidak sopan. Lagipula, dia sama sekali tak mengenal siapa gadis yang dia tolong ini.

"Nona ... boleh kutahu siapa namamu?" tanya Kuroko hati-hati, entah kenapa dia merasa pertanyaannya bisa saja menyinggung perasaan gadis di hadapannya ini.

Merasa dirinya dipanggil, gadis itu menoleh ke samping, memutar tubuhnya dan menatap pemuda di hadapannya dengan saksama. Masih dengan wajah datar, dia menjawab, "Momoi Satsuki."

"Ah, kupanggil Momoi- _san_ tidak apa-apa ya?" pemuda itu tersenyum seramah mungkin, "maaf, aku hanya tinggal di sebuah gubuk. Jadi aku hanya bisa menyediakan segelas air putih."

Momoi mengerjapkan matanya. Dahinya berkerut heran mendengar kata-kata yang di luar ekspetasinya. "Apa kau orang baik?" dia mulai bertanya hal aneh.

"Eh?" kali ini sang pemuda yang mengerjapkan matanya. "Mungkin," terdengar kekehan pelan, "tapi aku masih punya otak untuk tidak berbuat macam-macam pada gadis yang bahkan kukenal saja tidak."

Sang gadis tertegun mendengar ucapan Kuroko. Dia berjalan mendekat, menatap pemuda itu dengan pandangan yang tak dapat sang pemuda definisikan.

"Tuan ...," bahkan suaranya terdengar bergetar, "... kenapa Anda begitu baik?"

"Baik? Aku hanya menolongmu. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan ada orang pingsan begitu saja, terlebih ketika aku tahu bahwa aku masih punya rasa belas kasihan."

"Kau benar-benar berniat menolongku?"

"Tentu saja."

Tanpa pernah Kuroko duga sebelumnya, gadis dengan nama yang sama dengan warna rambutnya itu tampak tersenyum bahagia. Matanya basah dan rona merah samar-samar menghiasi pipi sang gadis. "Nama Tuan siapa?" tanya gadis itu—kali ini dia tak menggunakan nada datar seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Aku Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Boleh kupanggil Tetsu- _kun_?"

"Tentu saja."

Gadis itu berjalan mendekat dengan bibir yang melengkung membentuk huruf 'u'. Kedua tangannya terangkat dan mengusap pipi sang pemuda lembut.

"Aku tidak punya rumah. Boleh aku menumpang tinggal? Kalau kau merasa keberatan dengan uang, aku bisa memotong rambutku dan menjualnya ke pasar. Aku yakin, rambutku akan dihargai sangat mahal," Momoi melepas usapannya dan menatap Kuroko penuh harap. Dia menyampirkan surai panjangnya ke bahu dan menyuruh sang pemuda menyentuhnya. "Sentuhlah, kau akan tahu kenapa aku berani bilang bahwa rambutku sangat mahal."

Pemuda bersurai biru cerah itu menatap gadis di hadapannya ragu. Belum ada sepuluh menit sejak perkenalan mereka, gadis itu sudah berani bersikap seperti ini. Tentu Kuroko berpikir ada yang aneh. Namun pikiran itu segera ditepisnya saat melihat kedua netra merah muda yang berbinar polos dan menggemaskan.

Jemarinya menyentuh rambut yang tanpa diduga-duga ternyata sehalus sutra. Matanya terbelalak kaget dan tanpa sadar dia memegang rambut tersebut dan menciumnya hati-hati.

Harum, sangat harum. Kuroko berpikir sampo apa yang digunakan oleh sang gadis sampai bisa membuat rambut indah itu menjadi seharum ini.

Bunga sakura—dia jadi ingat semerbak bunga yang selalu mekar di saat musim semi itu.

"Bagaimana?" tanya gadis itu, menariknya kembali dari alam bawah sadarnya.

Kuroko mengembangkan senyumnya. "Rambutmu indah, sangat indah."

Momoi tersenyum semakin lebar.

"Tetsu- _kun_ , apa aku boleh tinggal di sini?" ulangnya lagi.

Pemuda itu bergeming tak menjawab. Matanya masih terfokus pada helaian surai sutra yang menyangkut di antara jemari tangannya.

"Iya," jawabnya, hampir menyerupai bisikan, "aku juga butuh teman. Aku terlalu kesepian."

* * *

Malam ini, pemuda itu masih sibuk menerka-nerka berapa lama lagi dia akan bertahan dengan beras yang hanya ada sekitar empat cangkir saja. Bibir bawahnya dia gigit mengingat mulai hari ini dia tidak akan tinggal sendirian lagi. Ada seorang gadis yang suka rela menjadi teman satu atap dengannya, maka dari itu dia harus berpikir masak-masak tentang kebutuhan pribadi dan semacamnya.

Kalau dia tidak makan seharian dan fokus bekerja, Kuroko sudah biasa—walaupun nanti di malam hari dia akan pingsan karena kehabisan tenaga. Teman seatapnya ini perempuan, tentu dia tidak tega membiarkan perempuan cantik dan baik seperti Momoi meringis menahan lapar, apalagi di musim gugur yang dingin seperti ini.

Tapi tak ada pilihan lain lagi. Dia harus bekerja lebih keras. Mengumpulkan kayu bakar, memetik buah, dan memancing ikan lebih banyak. Setidaknya, meskipun dia tidak makan, gadis bersurai indah itu harus tetap bisa makan.

Di saat sedang sibuk-sibuknya berpikir, seseorang tiba-tiba duduk di sampingnya. "Tetsu- _kun_?"

Kuroko tersenyum kikuk. Buru-buru dia menyingkirkan kotak penyimpanan beras dari atas meja makannya. "Kau belum tidur, Momoi- _san_?" tanyanya.

Gadis itu menggeleng dan melirik kotak beras yang disembunyikan oleh sang pemuda di bawah meja makan. Mengetahui apa yang sedang dirisaukan oleh pemuda itu, dia tersenyum tipis. "Berasnya tinggal sedikit ya?" terkanya tepat sasaran.

"A-ah itu—"

"Aku bisa membantu Tetsu- _kun_ mendapatkan uang, jadi Tetsu- _kun_ tak perlu khawatir," sepasang netra merah muda itu memancarkan aura keseriusan. Dia memegang salah satu lengan Kuroko, menyiratkan bahwa dia benar-benar serius atas perkataannya tadi.

"Tidak usah. Aku bisa kok menghidupi kita berdua. Aku hanya tinggal bekerja lebih keras dibanding sebelumnya," sang pemuda menolak halus. Dia orang yang tidak tegaan.

"Tidak. Bukankah sudah kubilang sebelumnya? Aku bisa menjual rambutku atau menukarnya dengan bahan makanan selama satu bulan."

Kuroko mengernyitkan dahinya. Ya, gadis itu memang bilang begitu sebelumnya. Tapi tetap saja, apa Momoi benar-benar harus melakukannya?

"Momoi- _san_ , rambutmu terlalu indah untuk dipotong dan dijual. Aku tidak tega."

"Tapi ini rambutku. Aku bebas melakukan apapun pada rambutku sendiri."

"Pokoknya tidak. Mau semahal apapun, rambut itu tidak mudah tumbuhnya. Kau harus menunggu beberapa bulan untuk mendapatkan panjang yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Kalau rambutmu terus memendek, bukankah itu percuma?"

Gadis bernama Satsuki itu merenggut kesal. Dia memanyunkan bibirnya, merasa tak sependapat dengan pemuda yang duduk di sampingnya. "Tapi aku juga tidak bisa membiarkan Tetsu- _kun_ menghidupiku seorang diri. Ditambah aku ini orang asing—aku merasa tidak enak," gumamnya sembari memainkan ujung baju kimononya.

Mendengar ucapan Momoi yang belum mau menyerah, mau tak mau membuat hati pemuda itu pun meleleh juga. Dia mengelus lembut puncak kepala sang gadis.

"Ya sudah, lakukan apapun. Tapi jangan sampai membuat dirimu sendiri kesusahan."

"Aku bisa menenun!"

"Bahannya?"

"Aku yang akan cari. Ini boleh, kan? Aku tidak dilarang, kan?" Pemilik surai merah muda itu menatap lawan bicaranya dengan mata berbinar, berusaha mendapatkan izin dari sang empunya rumah.

"Iya, boleh kok," Kuroko mana bisa tahan melihat tatapan itu. Ya sudah, dia izinkan saja. Selama Momoi tidak melakukan hal yang berbahaya, dia masih bisa tenang.

* * *

Pemuda itu sedang asyik beristirahat di bawah pohon rindang di dalam hutan sana. Sebagian wajahnya memerah menahan dinginnya musim dingin. Tak henti-hentinya dia menggosok telapak tangannya satu sama lain, berharap mendapatkan kehangatan barang sedikit pun. Dirinya masih harus mencari kayu bakar—orang-orang di dunia luar sana masih membutuhkan kayu bakar untuk menghangatkan diri mereka masing-masing. Namun hasil yang baru dia dapat hari ini tidak sesuai ekspektasinya. Terlalu sedikit dari yang biasa dia kumpulkan.

Kuroko Tetsuya menghembuskan napas patah-patah dari mulutnya. Kentara sekali dia merasa kedinginan, terlihat jelas dari uap napasnya yang tebal. Kimono lusuhnya mungkin tidak setebal kimono bagus orang-orang kaya, namun dia pikir pakaian lusuh peninggalan orang tuanya itu masih sanggup untuk menghalau angin dingin yang tak bosan-bosannya menemani dirinya dari tadi. Tapi sayangnya salah. Mungkin karena dia kurang makan, mungkin juga karena angin yang berhembus lebih dingin, bisa juga karena suhu menjadi lebih rendah dibanding hari-hari sebelumnya, untuk saat ini tubuhnya kaku, sulit untuk dia gerakkan.

Bibirnya mulai membiru dan kepalanya mendadak pening.

"Sial ...," umpatnya sembari berusaha berdiri. Salah satu tangannya bertumpu pada batang pohon sedangkan yang lainnya memegang dan memijat pelipisnya, berusaha meminimalisir rasa sakit yang mendera kepalanya.

Pemuda itu membasahi bibirnya yang membeku. Sekuat tenaga dia mengumpulkan kesadarannya dan membawa kayu bakar yang dia cari sejak beberapa jam yang lalu ke rumah. Dengan memperhitungkan berbagai kemungkinan, pemuda bernama Tetsuya itu lebih memilih untuk menghangatkan dirinya di rumah dibanding harus ke kota dan menjual hasil temuannya.

Kakinya berusaha melangkah melawan salju yang semakin menebal. Tangan kanannya membawa kayu bakar yang terikat, sedangkan tangan kirinya sibuk membersihkan rambutnya yang terkena butir-butir salju dari pohon yang sempat dia pakai istirahat tadi.

Baru juga berjalan lima langkah, rasa pening yang mendera dirinya semakin menjadi-jadi—dan membuatnya mau tak mau menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ya Tuhan ..."

Samar-samar, di kejauhan sana, dia melihat seseorang sedang berlari ke arahnya. Rambut panjang orang itu berkibar halus dan entah efek sakit kepalanya yang dideritanya atau bukan, indera pendengarannya menangkap suara seorang gadis yang memanggil-manggil namanya dengan panik.

"Tetsu- _kun_! Tetsu- _kun_!"

Kuroko mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Kedua netranya menyipit, berusaha melihat siapa orang yang kini sibuk berlari menghampirinya.

"Momoi ... _san_ ...?" gumamnya ragu tatkala warna merah muda tertangkap oleh kedua bola matanya.

"Tetsu- _kun_!"— _bruk_!

"Astaga, Momoi- _san_!" Seketika itu juga, pusing dan rasa dingin yang dirasakannya hilang begitu saja. Tetap tak melepaskan kayu bakar yang dibawanya, Kuroko berlari menghampiri sang gadis yang jatuh terduduk, entah tersandung batu, salju, atau bahkan kain kimononya sendiri.

Dia melempar kayu bakarnya dengan panik ketika sampai di sana. "Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa kau terluka?" Kedua netranya fokus meneliti tubuh gadis itu dari atas sampai bawah, memastikan tak ada luka gores yang mengotori indahnya tubuh Momoi Satsuki.

Alih-alih meringis nyeri, teman hidup Kuroko sejak empat bulan yang lalu itu tersenyum tanpa rasa bersalah. "Aku tidak apa-apa kok," malah dia terkekeh renyah, "aku khawatir karena Tetsu- _kun_ belum pulang. Jadi aku menyusul ke sini."

Meski katanya tidak apa-apa, tetap saja hatinya belum lega sepenuhnya. Tangannya menuntun sang gadis untuk berdiri. Sekali lagi, dia memperhatikan tubuh sang gadis yang terbalut kimono panjang berwarna putih-emas itu. Sepertinya apa yang dikatakan oleh Momoi benar, dia bahkan tak melihat ada kerusakan sedikit pun di baju yang membalut tubuh indahnya.

Kuroko tersenyum tipis. Dia mengambil kembali kayu bakar yang sempat dia lempar tadi. "Kau menyusulku karena khawatir? Kenapa tidak mengkhawatirkan dirimu sendiri saja, Momoi- _san_?" tanyanya gemas.

"Habisnya kimonoku ini hangat. Tetsu- _kun_ hanya memakai kimono tipis. Ditambah lagi cuaca semakin buruk. Bagaimana aku tidak khawatir?" Gadis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya imut—membuat sang pemuda mati-matian menahan senyumnya.

"Ya sudah, ayo kita pulang," ajak sang pemuda sembari memulai perjalanan. Dia berjalan di samping kanan Momoi.

Sepasang netra biru itu terbelalak kaget saat merasakan kehangatan asing mengalir dari tangan kirinya yang bebas.

Senyum lembut terpatri di bibirnya. Tidak perlu menoleh pun dia tahu siapa pelaku yang berhasil membuat hatinya juga ikut menghangat di tengah butiran-butiran salju yang asyik menumpuk di atas kepalanya.

* * *

Perapian di dalam rumah dinyalakan, sepasang insan di sana duduk menghangatkan diri mereka berdua. Daerah di bagian utara terserang badai salju, beberapa rumah bahkan ada yang ikut hancur. Kuroko tak dapat membayangkan kalau badai salju tersebut sampai ke sini dan membuatnya kehilangan tempat tinggal.

Pemuda itu menggosok kedua telapak tangannya. Kulitnya yang sudah pucat menjadi semakin pucat saja. Mata birunya melirik gadis yang duduk tenang di sebelahnya; tampak tak merasa kedinginan meski memang kimono yang dipakainya kimono berlapis.

"Kenapa, Tetsu- _kun_?" Gadis itu bertanya tiba-tiba, membuat tubuhnya sedikit berjengit kaget. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada perapian, berusaha mengabaikan pertanyaan sang gadis.

"Tetsu- _kun_?" Momoi bertanya lagi.

"Apanya?"

"Tadi kau memerhatikanku lho."

"Terus kenapa?"

Kuroko tidak tahu kalau sekarang gadis berambut merah muda itu tengah menggembungkan pipinya pura-pura kesal. Tapi saat netra indah Momoi melihat kalau tubuh di sampingnya bergetar kedinginan, dia melepas kimono terluarnya.

"Momoi- _san_ , apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau membuka bajumu?" Meski diucapkan dengan nada datar, tapi jelas Kuroko menatap gadis itu dengan panik. Pertama, dia membuka bajunya di hadapan seorang pria. Kedua, ini musim dingin. Dia mau sakit apa bagaimana ...

Momoi berbalik dan merapikan kembali pakaiannya sebelum menyampirkan kimono yang tadi dia lepas ke bahu sang pemuda. Bibirnya mengulas senyum hangat.

"Tetsu- _kun_ terlihat kedinginan sekali. Tak usah khawatirkan aku, aku tidak apa-apa kok. Tubuhku hangat."

Sang pemuda tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain terpaku melihat gadis itu yang kini malah kembali duduk santai di sampingnya.

* * *

Kuroko memperhatikan tumpukan kain berwarna merah muda di atas meja. Kedua ujung bibirnya tertarik. Tangannya terjulur mengambil kain yang ditumpuk paling atas dan mengelusnya lembut. Samar-samar, harum sang gadis tercium dari sana.

"Tetsu- _kun_ mau mengantarku ke pasar?" Pemuda itu menoleh menuju sumber suara. Dilihatnya Momoi dengan rambut yang kini di atas bahu itu berjalan menghampirinya. Pandangannya dialihkan sebentar keluar sebelum kembali menatap sang gadis. "Boleh. Lagipula aku tidak ada kerjaan."

"Ayo sekarang kita pergi!" seru gadis itu ceria. Kain pembungkus di tangannya dibentangkan di atas meja. Kain hasil sulamannya ditaruh di atas sana dan dibungkus rapi sebelum akhirnya mereka berdua meninggalkan rumah kecil itu.

Mereka berdua berjalan bergandengan tangan. Kain yang akan dijual oleh Momoi dibawanya di tangan yang satunya.

Salju hari ini tidak turun dengan lebat, jadi jalan pun tidak terlalu sulit. Memang sih kakinya kedinginan, tapi Kuroko tak terlalu mempermasalahkannya. Baginya ini adalah hal yang biasa. Tapi satu hal yang membuatnya heran adalah orang yang kini menggenggam tangannya erat. Tak pernah sekalipun dia melihatnya kedinginan. Meski mereka tidur bersama, selimut yang seharusnya menyelimuti mereka berdua justru selalu berakhir hanya menyelimuti dirinya saja. Sekarang musim dingin dan suhu saat malam hari pasti berada di bawah nol derajat celsius.

Sebenarnya, bukan hanya itu saja yang dia herankan. Dulu ketika Momoi bersikeras ingin mencari uang untuk membantunya, dia memang memperbolehkannya. Tapi sampai sekarang dia tak pernah tahu gadis itu mendapat bahan dari mana untuk menenun kain-kain ini. Pun bukan sekali-dua kali dia melihat rambut gadis itu pendek selama beberapa bulan ini tinggal dengannya.

Apa Momoi menjual rambutnya? Tapi tidak mungkin. Meski harganya pasti mahal, tapi dia tak rela jika gadis itu memotong rambut indahnya hanya demi beberapa lembar uang. Dia bahkan sudah melarangnya dari awal.

Lalu kenapa rambutnya selalu pendek dan tiba-tiba memanjang dalam beberapa hari ke depan seperti sedia kala?

Mungkinkah gadis ini penyihir? Toh memang penyihir-penyihir itu nyata, kan? Kuroko pernah mendengar desas-desus soal salah satu warga desa sebelah yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai penyihir sebelum akhirnya diusir ramai-ramai oleh para warga. Bahkan anak dari pemilik kebun tempat dia bekerja saja sempat mengaku kepada dirinya kalau dia mempelajari ilmu sihir.

Ah sudahlah, tak usah terlalu dipikirkan. Toh pada akhirnya itu menjadi rahasia pribadi, kan? Kuroko tidak punya hak untuk melarang gadis itu berbuat ini-itu. Selama dirinya tak kenapa-kenapa, dia membebaskan Momoi untuk melakukan apa saja.

* * *

"Ah, Momoi- _san_!" Seorang gadis berambut cokelat terang menghampiri mereka berdua. Dia menanyakan kabar dan sebagainya sebelum akhirnya meminta kain pesanannya. Setelah puas dengan hasil sulaman sang penjahit, gadis itu memberikan beberapa lembar uang dengan nominal besar sebagai bayarannya dan pergi dari sana.

Kuroko baru tahu. Ternyata begitulah cara Momoi mendapatkan uang. Dia memang ingat dulu Momoi pernah bercerita kalau kain yang dia sulam itu setengahnya adalah pesanan para pembelinya; tidak semuanya disulam terlebih dahulu lalu ditawarkan kepada orang-orang di pasar. Dan jujur, dia cukup kaget melihat bayaran yang diterima oleh gadis berambut merah muda itu.

"Ini caraku bekerja," kata Momoi tanpa diminta. Dimasukkannya uang itu ke dalam tas kecil yang selalu dia bawa saat ke pasar.

"Kau mendapatkan uang jauh lebih banyak dibandingkan aku," bukan ada maksud apa-apa, pemuda itu hanya mengucapkan fakta sesuai apa yang barusan dilihatnya.

Momoi tertawa kecil. "Kau memang tahu hal ini, kan?"

"Soal bayarannya? Kain sulamanmu memang bagus, jadi kalau dihargai tinggi ya wajar."

"Hanya saja ...?"

Senyum tipis tersulam di bibir sang pemuda. Dia merangkul pundak kecil Momoi dan membawanya lebih dekat. "Hanya saja aku tidak tahu kalau sebanyak itu."

"Apa Tetsu- _kun_ marah?"

"Kenapa aku harus marah?" Iris birunya memperhatikan sang gadis yang kini menatap kedua ujung kakinya. "Aku malah bersemangat untuk mencari uang lebih banyak lagi. Aku, kan tetap laki-laki yang memberikanmu atap untuk bernaung."

"Aah. Tapi jangan bekerja akhir-akhir ini. Cuaca semakin buruk dan aku tidak mau Tetsu- _kun_ sakit."

"Eh?"

"Badai salju akan datang besok atau lusa—dan kuharap tidak separah seperti di desa bagian utara. Oh ya, ayo kita mencari pembeliku yang lain. Seingatku dia menungguku di dekat kolam."

Momoi langsung menarik tangan sang pemuda yang terasa sedingin es dan mengajaknya berjalan, mengabaikan pertanyaan Kuroko yang tertahan di ujung lidah karena ucapannya tadi.

* * *

Benar seperti apa yang dibicarakan Momoi kemarin lusa. Hari ini badai salju datang dan menyerang desa tempatnya tinggal. Mereka sama sekali tak bisa keluar rumah dan Kuroko hanya bisa duduk di depan perapian, sesekali melihat ke arah luar dari jendela yang terpasang di rumah tuanya itu.

"Badai saljunya tidak separah di desa utara, kan?" ucap seseorang. Pemuda itu mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap sang gadis yang kini duduk bersandar di bahunya. "Tenanglah, kurasa badai ini tak akan lama."

Terusik dengan kata-kata sang gadis sejak dua hari yang lalu, mau tak mau Kuroko pun akhirnya bertanya. "Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Apanya? Badainya?" Gadis itu merapatkan dirinya dengan pemuda di sampingnya. Salah satu tangannya bahkan merangkul pundak Kuroko hangat. "Hanya menebak. Kita tinggal di daerah yang berlawanan, kan? Belum lagi cuaca sedang buruk-buruknya."

Helaan napas singkat terdengar dari bibir si pemuda berambut biru muda itu. "Oh begitu."

"Memangnya Tetsu- _kun_ mengira apa?" Tawa kecil Momoi lolos lepas ke udara, menciptakan melodi di antara atmosfer sepi nan dingin yang melanda rumah tersebut.

"Tetsu- _kun_ , nanti-nanti tidak usah bekerja dulu. Jangan menolak untuk menggunakan uangku. Aku sama sekali tidak apa-apa. Aku, kan bekerja untuk Tetsu- _kun_ juga. Uangku bahkan lebih dari cukup untuk menghidupi kita selama dua minggu lebih. Para pemilik kebun juga pasti mengerti kok," bujuk Momoi. Gadis itu selalu sedih dan khawatir saat Kuroko bersikeras untuk menghidupi mereka berdua dengan uang yang dia hasilkan. Padahal dirinya bisa membantu. Uang yang dihasilkannya juga tidak sedikit. Tapi entah kenapa Kuroko selalu menolaknya.

"Momoi- _san_ —"

"Jangan menolak. Aku akan semakin tidak enak nih," tambah gadis itu lagi.

"Memang benar tidak apa-apa?"

"Tentu saja. Dari dulu aku, kan selalu bilang begitu," gadis merah muda itu berdiri dan berjalan menuju dapur kecil mereka, "diam-diam kemarin aku membeli lauk-pauk dan buah. Ini kubeli dengan uangku sendiri, jadi Tetsu- _kun_ tak perlu khawatir. Sekarang bagaimana kalau kita makan saja? Kalau Tetsu- _kun_ diam dalam keadaan perut kosong nanti semakin kedinginan lho."

"... baiklah."

* * *

Hari-hari yang mereka lalui semakin dingin dari waktu ke waktu, apalagi saat pertengahan musim. Kuroko dilarang bekerja oleh gadis itu; Momoi menyuruhnya untuk diam di rumah dan membiarkan dirinya menyulam untuk menyambung hidup mereka. Pakaian hangat yang sempat mereka beli selalu dipakai setiap hari—atau lebih tepatnya hanya pemuda itu saja. Sang gadis selalu terlihat hangat dan nyaman dengan kimono tebal yang dipakainya.

Setiap pagi, Kuroko selalu menemukan meja makan kecilnya penuh oleh makanan yang dimasak oleh Momoi. Ingin sekali dia bertanya dari mana lauk-pauk sebanyak itu datang, tapi melihat wajah gadis itu yang begitu antusias menunggunya mencicipi makanan membuatnya enggan untuk bertanya lebih lanjut.

(Masakan Momoi bisa dibilang enak, _'Ini dari uang hasil aku bekerja.'_ )

Pernah suatu malam dia memergoki Momoi bangun dan menyulam di ruang tengah. Benang yang digunakannya sangat indah dan entah kenapa baunya semerbak. Kuroko menemukan dirinya terpaku di sana selama beberapa saat sebelum memutuskan untuk kembali tidur, takut ketahuan oleh gadis yang sedang duduk memunggungi dirinya itu.

Semuanya masih seperti hari-hari biasanya sampai musim semi datang menjelang.

Momoi sering pulang terlambat dan senyum di wajahnya menghilang begitu saja. Pemuda itu jelas khawatir dan tak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi pada gadisnya. Sakitkah? Tapi gadis itu selalu menjawab 'tak apa-apa'. Awalnya dia pikir gadisnya kelelahan, tapi ternyata juga tidak.

Semakin hari dia semakin dibuat penasaran. Momoi sendiri juga tampak menyembunyikan sesuatu; terus terdiam dan terkadang melamunkan sesuatu yang entah apa itu.

Bukan sekali dua kali, ketika Kuroko pulang dengan sekeranjang buah dan uang dari hasil keringatnya, dia mendapati sang gadis berdiri menatap pohon sakura yang sudah gugur bunga-bunganya; tersenyum sendu—jika pemuda itu tak salah lihat.

Ingin sekali dia bertanya, tapi diurungkan niatnya itu, takut menyinggung perasaan Momoi.

Setidaknya itu terus berlangsung seperti itu.

Namun ketika musim semi hampir berganti, Momoi izin untuk pergi meninggalkan rumah tersebut.

* * *

"Apa?"

"Aku izin pergi, Tetsu- _kun_."

"Apa Momoi- _san_ sedang bercanda?" Kuroko menatap gadis di hadapannya tak percaya. Lelucon pagi hari macam apa ini? Dia bahkan baru bangun lima belas menit yang lalu. Apa-apaan ...

"Tidak," Momoi menatap ujung kakinya, "aku tidak bercanda."

"Lalu Momoi- _san_ mau ke mana? Waktu itu Momoi- _san_ bilang kalau Momoi- _san_ tidak punya rumah. Sekarang Momoi- _san_ mau pulang? Jangan bercanda, Momoi- _san_. Aku tidak suka." Kuroko mencengkeram kedua lengan gadis itu. Sorot mata yang biasanya datar atau teduh kini berubah marah—penuh rasa menuntut.

Momoi, yang sejak awal tak berani mengangkat kepalanya, menggigit bibirnya tanpa sadar. Sudah sekuat mungkin dia menahan dirinya, tapi tetap saja dia tidak bisa; terlebih lagi kedua matanya kini mulai basah.

"Tetsu- _kun_ aku harus pergi."

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Karena aku tidak bisa di sini lagi."

"Karena rumahku jelek? Karena aku orang miskin?"

Rambut merah muda sang gadis bergoyang ketika dirinya menggeleng. Bukan, bukan itu alasannya. "Aku tidak pernah merasa tidak nyaman di sini. Aku sangat nyaman dan aku tidak mau pergi. Tapi aku tidak bisa. Kalau aku tidak pergi, nanti—"

"Nanti apa?!" Tanpa sadar nada suaranya naik satu oktaf, membuat tubuh kecil di hadapannya berjengit kaget karena tidak pernah mendengar dirinya berbicara sekeras itu.

"Nanti ... nanti ... aku ...,"— _tes_.

"Momoi- _san_?"

"Tetsu- _kun_ ...," suaranya pecah. Tangannya meraih bagian depan baju yang dipakai Kuroko dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di sana. "... kalau aku bisa, aku juga tidak mau menuruti perintahnya. Aku ingin tinggal di sini sama bersama Tetsu- _kun_ selamanya ..."

"'Perintah'... ?" Tunggu, ada apa sebenarnya ini?

"Sebenarnya aku tak bersalah. Aku dijebak. Tapi Hakim Agung menuduhku menggoda Dewa Musim Dingin. Aku dihukum, diturunkan ke bumi—"

"—apa yang sebenarnya sedang kau bicarakan, Momoi- _san_?"

Momoi tak menjawab. Gadis itu menenangkan dirinya sejenak sebelum akhirnya bersuara lirih,

"... selamat tinggal, Tetsu- _kun_. Aku senang mengenalmu. Terima kasih."

"Momoi- _san_?"

"Aku mencintaimu,"—Kuroko langsung terjatuh tak sadarkan diri sementara sang gadis pergi meninggalkan helaian bunga sakura yang jatuh berguguran di sekitar tubuh pemuda tersebut.

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuya tak tahu seberapa lama dia tertidur. Yang pasti ketika dia terbangun matahari belum naik terlalu tinggi.

_Pagi? Kenapa malah pagi lagi?_

Pemuda itu refleks menoleh ke arah sampingnya, tempat yang biasanya diisi oleh seorang gadis cantik yang sudah menemaninya selama hampir setahun ini.

Tapi sekarang tempat tidur itu hanya diisi oleh dirinya seorang.

"Momoi ... Momoi- _san_!" serunya ketika mengingat pertemuan terakhirnya dengan gadis itu. Dia langsung melompat dari kasurnya dan membuka pintu kamarnya cepat.

Untuk mengetahui bahwa tak ada satu pun eksistensi di sana.

"... Momoi- _san_?" panggilnya. _Apa yang waktu itu bukan mimpi? Apa itu benar? Apa aku tidak berhalusinasi?_

_Tok. Tok._

Kepalanya menoleh spontan. Siapa orang yang berani bertamu sepagi ini ke rumahnya? Lagipula dia jarang sekali menerima tamu kecuali tamu tersebut adalah pemilik kebun tempat dia bekerja—itu pun hanya sekadar mengantarkan buah sebagai hadiah.

"Siapa?" Pintu dibuka dan tak ada siapa-siapa di sana. Hanya ada sebuah selendang yang ditaruh di depan pintu rumahnya.

Kuroko membungkuk, mengambil selendang tersebut, dan mengelusnya pelan.

Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai dia sadar kalau sulaman yang terdapat di selendang itu adalah sulaman dari gadis yang waktu itu pergi meninggalkannya tanpa alasan.

Dia berlari, tak peduli bahwa dia tak memakai alas kaki atau kenyataan dia baru saja bangun tidur. Ada satu hal yang lebih penting dan dirinya harus memacu kakinya secepat mungkin sebelum ... sebelum ...

"Selamat pagi, Tetsu- _kun._ Tidurmu nyenyak?"

Kakinya berhenti berlari tanpa diperintah. Kepalanya menoleh dan netra birunya menangkap pemandangan seorang gadis yang berdiri menyandar pada pohon sakura. Gadis itu tersenyum dan Kuroko merasa senyumannya sangat indah apalagi ketika bunga sakura di belakang tubuh sang gadis bermekaran dan sebagiannya berguguran jatuh karena tertiup angin sepoi-sepoi.

"Momoi- _san_?"

"Iya," Momoi tersenyum senang, kemudian dia menunjuk pohon sakura di belakangnya, "pohonnya indah, kan? Ini satu-satunya pohon sakura yang berbunga di musim panas lho."

Lho? "Seharusnya, kan bunga sakura sudah tidak bermekaran lagi. Tapi kenapa ... tunggu, Momoi- _san_ yang melakukannya?"

"Aku, kan Dewi Musim Semi. Mana mungkin aku tidak bisa melakukannya?" Dia tertawa kecil sebelum berlari dan memeluk erat tubuh pemuda yang sangat dia rindukan itu.

"Aku rindu Tetsu- _kun_. Rindu sekali sampai-sampai aku ditendang dari kahyangan untuk kedua kalinya."

"Apa?" Tunggu, otaknya tidak bisa mencerna ini semua dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Tadi pohon sakura, sekarang kahyangan?

"Mereka terus meledekku karena jatuh cinta pada manusia. Lalu karena aku terus menangis dan mengganggu dewa lainnya, aku diperbolehkan turun deh—meski hanya sebentar saja sebelum kembali ke sana."

Kuroko mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Dia berusaha memproses semua fakta itu satu per satu.

Oke, jadi ... gadis yang selama ini tinggal di rumahnya itu ... dewi? Dewi Musim Semi?

Itulah kenapa Momoi- _san_ selalu harum seperti bunga sakura?

Jadi itu alasan kenapa rambutnya selalu tumbuh meski sering dipotong?

Alasan karena dia selalu murung dan bersedih ketika melihat pohon sakura itu adalah karena _itu_?

Mau dipikirkan bagaimana pun juga, ini semua seperti dongeng. Apa dia yakin kalau dirinya sudah terbangun dari tidurnya? Apa jangan-jangan selama ini dia berhalusinasi saking kesepiannya?

"... apa aku sedang bermimpi?"

 _Cup_ —"Tentu tidak."

Jemarinya meraba pipi kanannya yang baru saja dikecup oleh gadis berambut merah muda itu.

Momoi melonggarkan pelukannya, dia menatap wajah yang sudah lama tidak dia temui karena kembali ke kahyangan.

"Oh iya, Tetsu- _kun_. Aku mendengar berita kalau Hakim Agung sedang mengadakan rapat untuk membahas kelakuan para dewa dan dewi akhir-akhir ini. Tapi, sekadar info saja nih, yang jatuh cinta pada manusia bukan aku saja lho, temanku yang Dewa Perang juga jatuh cinta pada manusia," pemuda itu hanya bisa diam mendengarnya. Entah kenapa di telinga Kuroko dia merasa kalau Momoi menceritakan semuanya dengan nada riang gembira seolah tak ada beban sama sekali.

"... jadi, Momoi- _san_ ini Dewi Musim Semi?"

"Yap."

"Turun ke bumi karena dihukum Hakim Agung?"

"Iya."

"Terus yang waktu itu bukan mimpi? Yang katanya Momoi- _san_ harus pergi dan sebagainya itu?"

"Hukumanku sudah berakhir."

"Ada lagi yang terlewat?"

Momoi tertawa. Gadis itu kembali memeluk pemudanya dengan erat. "Tidak ada. Mungkin yang terlewat adalah aku belum mendengar bagaimana perasaan Tetsu- _kun_ terhadapku."

Ah iya, dia memang belum mengatakan apa-apa mengenai perasaannya pada gadis itu.

"Momoi- _san_ ," bisiknya di telinga sang gadis. Dia mengangkat kedua tangannya dan membalas pelukan Momoi tak kalah eratnya.

"Ya, Tetsu- _kun_?"

"Nanti kalau Momoi- _san_ diusir dari kahyangan, tinggal bersamaku lagi ya—kalau bisa selamanya."

Ujung bibir gadis merah muda itu diam-diam tertarik. "Kenapa harus?"

"Karena aku mau Momoi- _san_ jadi istriku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sebenarnya aku tak tahu kalau ada peraturan yang melarang pernikahan antara dewa atau dewi dengan manusia."

"Kalau begitu ... mau menikah denganku?"

"Sekarang?"

"Boleh juga."

"Mana mungkin aku tak mau."

"Jangan beritahu Hakim Agung."

"Kakek tua itu akan tahu cepat atau lambat. Menikah sekarang atau nanti pun tak ada bedanya."

"Jadi ... ke kuil?"

"Aku mau dengar dulu perasaan Tetsu- _kun_."

"Momoi- _san_ masa tidak menyadarinya? Dari dulu aku sudah mencintai Momoi- _san_ lho."

"Oke, ayo ke kuil sekarang."

* * *

**Owari**

**Author's Note:**

> HALOOOOOO!
> 
> ADA YANG MASIH INGET AKU? ATAU INGET AKU PERNAH BILANG ADA PROYEK KUROMOMO?
> 
> NAH INI NIH YANG AKU BILANG TUH INIIIIIIII.
> 
> Setelah pertama kali ngetik ini Juli 2015 (udah lama ternyata T.T), akhirnya selesai juga di Maret 2016. Beneran deh ini kehambat banget karena aku terlanjur asyik sama OTP dan side ship baruku huhu (tenang sekarang udah nggak gitu kok, beneran). Belum lagi sejak November-an aku udah susah nulis karena mood nulisku yang makin susah didapet jadinya nge-stuck di tengah-tengah bingung mau ngelanjutinnya gimana. Terus juga waktu itu karena baru ngerasain jadi maba jadi masih adaptasi dan sulit buat ngatur waktu.
> 
> Tapi aku seneng banget akhirnya ini beres ;_;
> 
> Pokoknya sekarang udah agak legaan (soalnya utang masih ada satu lagi meski itu utang sama diri sendiri T.T) dan aku juga seneng (part dua) karena ngasih kontribusi lagi ke fanbase KuroMomo. Semoga kalian menikmati cerita ini ya huhu.
> 
> Terima kasih bagi semua yang telah membaca fanfiksi ini!


End file.
